


Possessive, Condescending and Dirty

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse knocks Rachel up, Rachel gets taken care of by Santana and Jesse. From <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=24903659#t24903659">this prompt in the glee kinkmeme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive, Condescending and Dirty

"You can do better than that, Rach," Jesse says, and he tugs at her hair, pulling her off his dick when she starts to choke. "I mean, you've done this before. Just relax your throat. Breathe through your nose," he says, and he slides his dick back in, pulling her until her nose hits his pubic hair, till he can feel her swallowing around him.

"Just take it, Rachel." She does, her eyes watering, and her hands clenching and unclenching, and when he pulls her off again, she looks up, and he smiles down.

"Much better," he says, and he puts two fingers against her lower lip. "I think it's all about how much you want it, hm?"

"Please, she's always gagging for it," Santana says, kneeling up behind Rachel. She'd been sitting on the couch, watching, but Santana never had been one for the passive role. "It's only gotten worse since you knocked her up."

"Since _we_ knocked her up," Jesse corrects, and Santana smiles at him, pleased. She runs her hands over Rachel's shoulders, down to Rachel's breasts, which are hanging heavy, nipples swollen.

Rachel arches her back into Santana, mewling softly. Her breasts are so sensitive like this, and Santana isn't exactly gentle, kneading and twisting. Rachel tilts her head to the side to give Santana access to her neck when San starts biting.

"I can't wait till you start making /milk/," Santana says. "Your tits are just gonna ache, Rach. I wonder how long I'll have to suck on them, how gentle and soft and cruel I'll have to be to make you come like that?"

Rachel whimpers, and drops her head forward, watches Santana cup her full tits, then gasps when Santana smacks one, a sharp slap, stinging Rachel's nipple. Rachel squirms against Santana's teeth in her shoulder, against the sting of Santana's fingers against her nipples, and she looks up, glances at Jesse, pleading.

Sometimes he lets her suffer, but her current state has made him more lenient and he reaches down, pulling Santana's ponytail, pulling her mouth from Rachel's skin, and stilling her hands.

"Be nice, San. Or you won't get dessert," Jesse says, and when he lets go of Santana's hair, she leans down and kisses the mark she's bitten into Rachel's skin, a silent apology. Rachel smiles, and then turns, knee-walking so she's facing Santana.

"I want to taste you," Rachel says, and Santana nods, licking her lips. She follows Rachel's pushing hands, lying down on the bed, legs spread and Rachel kneels between, forward on her elbows, her stomach heavy and swollen underneath her.

She leans in and licks at Santana's clit, smiling up at her when Santana reaches down to spread herself open, since Rachel can't. She loves how Santana tastes, loves how wet she gets from Rachel's tongue against her clit. Rachel slips her tongue lower, tastes where Santana is dripping, and Santana groans when Rachel tucks her tongue inside. Rachel hadn't been good, when they'd started, but she's nothing if not dedicated to practice. Rachel hates being bad at anything. She works Santana over with her tongue, pushing it as deep as she can, teasing at Santana's clit.

Rachel spreads her knees wider when Jesse tells her to, and then whimpers when he slides two fingers into her, perfunctorily making sure she's stretched enough. She always is, like this. He pulls his fingers out and lines himself up and Rachel bucks forward when he pushes in, her stomach grazing the sheets underneath her.

"Fuck, Rachel," Jesse says, and Rachel laps at Santana's clit, flushed. "How can you still be so tight?"

"Enjoy it while you can," Santana says, but Rachel takes satisfaction that Santana's already breathless, voice rough. "God, Rach, you're hot taking it like this."

"She is," Jesse says, proud. "Such a good little pregnant slut for us, hm, sweetheart?" Rachel moans, and nods. She props herself up on one elbow, raising her ass higher for Jesse, and sliding the two fingers of her free hand into Santana, making her arch, writhing.

"Yes, Rach, c'mon," Santana isn't begging, she'd never, but it's as close as she'll get and Rachel crooks her fingers, pulls the way she knows Santana likes it, rough and hard and unforgiving, and when Santana gushes over her fingers, pinning Rachel's head to her cunt with fingers yanking her hair, Rachel laps it up, pleased with herself.

After a few moments though, Santana pushes Rachel away, thighs twitching. Rachel drops her head to the sheets, arching her back as much as she can. Jesse always seems to get so much deeper this way. She whines when he pulls out, and she looks over her shoulder at him, but he's not looking at her, instead he's standing, moving to the head of the bed. He lies next to Santana, who curls up against him, wrapping her fingers around his dick. Santana leans down and licks the head of it and Jesse smirks.

"She tastes amazing," Santana says, and Rachel whimpers, feeling lost until Jesse taps his thighs.

"I wanna watch you," Jesse says, and Rachel scrambles up as gracefully as she can, cradling her belly. She lets Santana line Jesse's dick up and she sinks back, moaning gratefully when her ass hits his thighs, Jesse's dick buried balls deep in her. "Now move." Rachel does, lifting up as high as she can, and Jesse reaches out to touch her heavy breasts, smoothing down over her belly.

"I say we knock you up again as soon as we can," Jesse says, consideringly, and Rachel gasps when he fucks up in to her at the same time. "Keep you like this, tits all swollen. You look so good with our baby in you, Rach, you have no idea. I love fucking you like this, knowing you've been so thoroughly fucked. It's like claiming you all over again. I love how much you love this, getting fucked like this. It makes you so desperate for it. Like you can't be full enough."

Rachel's making little noises, rocking her hips on Jesse's dick, and she shoots a begging glance at Santana, who takes pity, reaching over and pressing her fingers to Rachel's clit. Rachel moans, and Jesse fucks up into her harder.

"You're such a slut like this, Rachel. You'd let me, wouldn't you? Let us keep you pregnant, knocked up, just around for us to fuck and fill and fuck and fill. Tits full of milk and belly all heavy, just begging for dick, begging for Santana's fingers, her cunt."

Rachel comes, breathless, her chest heaving, eyes clamped shut. She's ashamed, turned on by Jesse's words, and Santana slips fingers across her clit, making her shake in the aftermath of the orgasm.

It takes Jesse only a few more thrusts before he comes, thumbs spreading across Rachel's belly, and he carefully tips her off, onto her back. He kneels up and spreads her legs, and Santana slips between them, bending her head to lick at the trickle of come leaking from Rachel's cunt. Rachel sighs, thighs trembling and Jesse moves up to cuddle her while Santana cleans her up.

"Good girl," Jesse says, pressing a kiss to Rachel's temple. Santana looks up, and Jesse winks. "You too."


End file.
